An unexpected source for an apprentice
by wolfdragonz
Summary: Will didn't expect to find a possible apprentice being chased by a man with an ax when returning home to Redmont.
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R This takes place after book 10**

Chapter 1

Run I thought to myself just run, don't think about your sore muscles or your hurting feet, just run. Oh and don't forget there is a man with an ax behind you intent on killing you for burning the entire evening meal.

It was twilight, where it is just dark enough to hamper vision but too light for people to use there limited night vision. I ran until I reached the woods and found a suitable tree to climb. Scrambling up faster than was safe I reached a comfortable fork in the branches and waited, as still as an owl hoping against hope he wouldn't see me, a horrible hope because I was wearing a ruby red cloak, that would be extremely visible against the trees. I heard him running through the trees and I was praying now, don't look up please don't look up. But, luck wasn't on my side, an owl shrieked and flew off from the neighboring tree. He looked up and saw me, a red spot in a sea of green. And he said," come down here honey and I won't beat you over the burned dinner."

I replied, "You didn't bring a whip, but an ax to kill me right here, away from others eyes. To rid yourself of an assigned farmhand."

He replied," you got me" he said in mock surprise, "now come down or I will cut down that tree."

Then he started to chop, and I contemplated coming down but staying away from that ax seemed preferable. A sickening crack came from the tree and it started to tilt but the mans gaze and mine too was fixed on a figure who was coming down the trail. A man clad in green and grey with a drawn bow pointed right at my tormenter. But time wasn't on my side, nothing was today and the tree began to fall. I might have screamed but I don't think so, all I can remember is falling off the trunk and the sickening crunch of bones before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R please**

Chapter 2

I woke up in a camp with one tent and a small fire with a splitting headache. Every part of my body hurt and my vision was fuzzy. I reached up to my head and felt a bandage coated in dried blood. Then the green and grey clad man came into my vision, he asked, "how are you feeling?"

I replied, " I feel worse than I must look so pretty bad."

He said, " I would like to hear you story especially why a man with an ax was chopping down the tree you were in."

"I owe you my life", I said, "however, it's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

He said, "were not going anywhere any time soon so begin."

Alright", I said, "It begins with my father dyeing at the second battle with Morgrath. My mother died giving birth to my brother Joshua at the same time and we went to the palace ward because we have no relatives living within the region. I wasn't accepted by any of the crafts masters and was sent to work as a farm hand. The man chasing me with the ax was named Paul and he liked to drink away his life at the local tavern. He rode home that night and demanded I take care of his horse who was sweaty and exhausted because he galloped all the way home. While tending to the horse I had a stew on the table for his dinner, which he spilled all over himself. Seeing the bottom of the pot was burned he went to the stables with his ax and said he would kill me for being a worthless wretch. I ran to the woods hoping to evade him but as you saw he cut down my tree and you found me. Sir, where is he now?"

A long pause ensued and then he said, "don't call me sir, Will is fine, and your friend with the ax was crushed by the tree he cut down." A long silence ensured, I felt nothing for Paul, enslaved by his love of drink and his erratic mood swings. I wondered if his wife would be happy or distraught or like me, somewhere in-between. If I couldn't decide on my feelings about Paul's death, I would evaluate the strange green and grey clad man staring awkwardly into the fire. He was short but had a muscular look to him and had a double knife scabbard at his hip as well as a strung bow within easy reach. He also looked like he knew how to use them.

To end the awkward silence I asked him, "Will, who are you?"

"Well I'm a kings ranger assigned to Redmont fief and this guys name is tug and her name is ebony, " he said stroking the horse's nose and gesturing towards the black and white border Shepard under the little horses hooves. Will then asked me, "who are you." putting a slight influence on you. I didn't catch your name in your story.

"I am Amber", I said, " Amber Finest."

"Were you one of Redmont's wards? " Will asked

"No, I belonged to McKinney fief's ward, until a month ago."

The sun sank below the horizon while Will and I talked. The only light now came from the distant pricks of stars the cold moon and the fire, which cast shadows across Wills face.

He said, "Time to turn in Amber."

I replied, 'Good night Will."


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

**I posted these together because there short R&R please**

Chapter 3

I woke to the smell of coffee and saw Will was already up and brewing a pot of the dark goodness.

He asked, "do you like coffee?"

"Does the sun rise every morning." I replied

While I ate leftover stew and drank the delicious coffee, Will broke camp and saddled Tug, Ebony waited below the pony's heels, eyes alert and watching.

Will asked, "Does your former master have a horse?"

"Yes", I replied, "I don't have money to buy it though."

Will replied, "I can lend you the money or you can promise to return the horse. It will work out, besides you can't walk all the way to Redmont."

A shiver of anticipation went through me, a new life awaited me there, one where I could be anyone, I would no longer be the unwanted ward who was too small and weak for anyone to want. As we neared the farmhouse I asked Will, "What could I do there?"

Well he began, "It is much like the other fiefs so you could be a cook or a scribe or many other things or… you could be my apprentice."

Chapter 4

My mind reeled with the possibilities, a ranger apprentice, really! To become a ranger, a life lived in the shadows of the forest and shrouded in mystery. Why not I thought, a life of adventure and wondered does that mean ill become a sorcerer. I dismissed the thought immediately, Will was no sorcerer and gossip was not to be regarded as truth. I realized Will was waiting for my response and said, "I would love to become your apprentice. "

A smile lit up Will's face, "then we should barrow the horse, a ranger horse will be assigned to you like Tug here."

A horse I thought a horse of my own, who knew only yesterday I was a farmhand now I was a rangers apprentice. We walked into the farmhouse only to find it abandoned, a note was left on the table, it read,

_Amber_

_Take care I have left the horse to you as compensation for my husbands misdeeds, take whatever you need I have left to visit some friends and plan my future._

_Best of luck to you,_

_Kathy_

I looked up at Will who said, " I wonder do they have any coffee?" Laughing I went to gather the few possessions I had left in the farmhouse and left turning my back on my old life. Now I was Will's apprentice and I couldn't wait to begin my training.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We arrived at Redmont and Will went to report to the Barron, after leaving me a list of chores to do. They involved chopping wood for the fire, hauling water, scrubbing all the pots, beating the dust out of the rug and generally making the cabin spotless. After I finished the cabin shown and I felt warn out. I was starving though and set about to make a meal for myself, and Will, when he returned. I chose a small steak from the meat safe and set about to making a scrumptious stew. The aroma of the stew was filling the cabin when Will walked in muttering about tradition and paperwork. I served him a bowl of stew and he said, " This is excellent the farmer didn't know what talent he was wasting."

I blushed from the praise, "What did the Baron say?" I asked

A tired expression filled Wills eyes, "Crowley paid a visit and he said you have until the gathering, 6 months to prepare and then if you fail your first year assessment you won't become a ranger." Foreboding filled me, 6 months to learn the skills of a ranger, to shoot with uncanny accuracy and throw the knives Will wore. I would learn to move without a sound through the woods, and become invisible to normal eyes. I said, " Well then were wasting time, what can I learn first?"

"Come with me", he said mysteriously. I followed him into the woods to a small clearing out of sight for the small cabin. Will opened the package he had brought to produce a small bow, one unlike any bow I had seen. The ends curved opposite to the middle. With two opposing forces I wondered if it would snap but this bow felt sturdy in my hand and I realized it was a weapon of rare quality. Will gave me an arrow and said, "Shoot for the closest target."

The target was 25 meters down range, I brought up the bow and drew it with difficulty. The draw weight was too much for me to get to full draw. Will corrected my technique and it was a little easier this time. I aimed and fired knowing it was a good shot by my standards. The bowstring hit my arm and I knew without looking there would be a nice bruise there tomorrow. The arrow hit the outside ring of the target. Will nodded and said more to himself than to me, "There's a long way to go."

He went on to show me the knives and how to throw them. I was disappointed with my accuracy and he said, "Its alright you are better than I was this early on. Just know something, an ordinary archer practices until he gets it right but a ranger practices until he never gets it wrong."

"And that means a lot of practice?", I said.

"Yup" he replied cheerfully.

We ate the midday meal at the cabin and then set off to some unknown destination and when I asked I only got a variation of you'll see soon enough. By midafternoon we arrived at a small cabin and a barn. It had a padlock and open pastures. A female apprentice came out of the barn saying, "There late they should be here by now" before registering our arrival. She yelled, " MARCUS! Grab Coconut, and put him in the padlock. Hello, I'm Ishea and Marcus is coming with Coconut, and here they are now." (Monty Python reference)

I stared as Marcus entered the padlock with a small pony, just taller than I was. He was a light chestnut with a darker main and tail. He came up and nuzzled my shoulder and I imagined him saying, _Now who are you? _Ishea reappeared with a saddle and bridle and showed me how to tack up coconut. I was ready to get on coconut and looked at Will, a badly surprised grin was on his face. I asked a completely innocent expression on my face, "Why don't you get on coconut, because there is a secret here and I would rather not be the victim."

"She got you there Will, " a voice said from behind me. I spun around and saw another ranger staring at me. I mentally kicked myself for not being more observant.

A grin came over Wills face, "Halt I didn't expect to see you here, would you do my apprentice the honor of showing her the secret to ride our horses."

"Just tell her, " said Halt, "She saw right through your act."

"Amber, this is my mentor Halt and the second ranger of Redmont fief."

"Oh, " I said, "hello Halt, what is the secret to riding ranger horses."

Ishea said, "Stop putting her through suspense. Each ranger horse has a code word you must tell them before getting on for the fist time, coconuts is 'the holy grail'."

"The holy grail, " I repeated.

"Not to me, to the horse", the two rangers cohoused.

I went up to coconut and whispered 'The holy grail' in his ear. Then I mounted and walked him around the paddock. I moved him into a trot and then a canter around the ring. Ishea then opened the gate to the pasture saying, "Lets see what coconut can really do. Don't wrench on the reins, he responds to a light touch and will never misbehave. "

I nodded, not trusting my mouth, I had rarely ridden and I hoped Coconut would be smooth. Riding out, I touched my heels to his flanks and coconut took off. After a moment of panic I realized I wasn't going to fall and bent low over his neck. We were already halfway across the pasture and there was a log in our way. Coconut simply bounded over it and I whooped with excitement. Returning to Will and Halt, I arrived breathless from the experience. I smiled at Ishea and asked, "How far can he run?"

She said, "The canter they can maintain effortlessly and they can gallop as long as the situation requires."

I said, "Thank you, he is perfect."

A smile crossed her face and she said, "Take good care of him, he was the first horse I trained.

I said, "you did a fine job. He is the finest horse I have seen,"

Halt interrupted us, "If you please I would like to get home before dark."

I waved goodbye to Ishea and followed Will and Halt back to Redmont. Little did I know we would be seeing each other very soon.


	5. Chapter 6

Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. School and midterms have gotten in the way of my writing. If you read my story please review. There is no other way for me to know my story is being read and to improve my writing.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**First I would like to apologize for my lack of updates and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. Each review makes my day and drives me to keep writing. **

It was early, very early. The sun had barely cleared the horizon when it was time to leave. It was a week since Crowley's briefing and we had made all the preparations necessary for a lengthy sea voyage. We were going to meat Ishea and then double back to pick up Horace and Alyss. Gilian was staying at the castle, meaning he got an extra half hour of sleep. "Will, wasn't Selethan a popular Wakir?"

He considered the question for a moment, "Well… yes fairly popular but the decision to sell horses to us was a controversial one. And it only takes an upset minority with weapons to put an end to someone. Also we heard wild reports surrounding the assassination, saying there were explosions from sticks."

"An exploding stick", I said, "never heard that one before."

" The _reports_ say that the sticks blew up the entire building. But as you know…"

"reports are never to be taken at face value."

"come on", Will said, Lets try to reach Ishea before the suns fully up."

I groaned but asked Coconut for a faster pace. We reached Ishea's house just before the sun cleared the horizon. "Do we have time for coffee," I heard Ishea say as she walked out of the house with three steaming mugs.

"There is always time for coffee," Will said. The coffee was delicious and Will said, "Wait until you taste the stuff they make in Aradia. Its like nectar of the Gods!"


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Feed the muse people by reviewing! I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far and I will be incorporating someone's persistent comment for pie. **

_A few days later_

"Finally," I said, "the coast and our ride to Arradia."

We had just reached the coast before the midday meal and saw the magnificent Skandian ship waiting to take us across the wide water. One of the crew looked over the side and yelled, "Ho ranger".

Will smiled and yelled, "Gundar Hardstriker, I didn't know you were going to pick us up."

"Come aboard and we'll lift those shaggy beasts up here as well." Gundar said.

"Alright", Halt said, " Will, Gillian go up on the ship to calm the horses when we lift them up. Ishea stay here with Amber and me to prepare the horses. Horace and Alyss you will wait on the ship. Now move your lazy buts!"

With a laugh Will and Gillian handed their reins to Ishea and I before swaggering up the boarding ramp. Arrogant bastard I thought before blindfolding the horses and securing Abelard first as he was the oldest and the most calm. Within the hour we had loaded the horses and departed for Arradia.

Gundar came up to Halt with a meat pie in his hand saying, "Would you like something for you stomach to throw up later."

We all stared shocked at Gundar's audacity. Halt was well known to have seasickness bouts at the beginning of a voyage. The mention of the word would lead to an upset, angry, defensive Halt, something to be avoided at all times. Gundar seemed self assured and completely at ease with the situation and I knew everything was not as it seemed. The thought hadn't occurred to Halt or he was a very good actor. Halt walked up to the Skandian, standing a full two heads shorter than him and growled, " I would be delighted to eat all the meat pies on board this vessel Gundar."

"I hoped you would say that", Gundar said, "Give our guest what he asked for boys."

Halt smiled, "don't keep me waiting".

Several things happened at the same time, I yelled get down, Halt jumped behind the mast and Gundar whistled telling his men behind the crates to open fire with meat pies. Halt was only partially spared by the mast, it wasn't thick enough to fully protect him. The rest of us were looked over as we were not the target.

Gundar started laughing, "I picked the pies up from Gallica just for that reason! I wish I had an artist here to capture this moment."

Saying Halt was furious was an understatement, even Gundar was a little disturbed. His fury flared when we started laughing, partly at how scared Gundar was and part because the old man had been caught unawares. "do you think this is funny, because I don't."

"Of course not Halt, " Gilian said smoothly, "we are laughing at Gundar's audacity to prank the legendary Halt."

Halt studied him suspiciously, "You smooth tonged bastard." He growled and stalked off to find some new pie free cloths.

"Your lucky Halt doesn't know how to sail, because if he did you and your crew would have to swim back to Skandia", said Will.

"He couldn't get rid of us that easily," Gundar protested. I smiled at him as a response and went over to see if Alyss had any ideas on smoothing Halts rumpled feathers. Horace was groaning as he got up, "I got a splinter from your deck Gundar!"

Gundar just said, "oh does big bad tough knight have a splinter." In a perfect mocking baby voice.

Horace only nodded and went bellow decks to find some tweezers. I smilled at Gundar, " you better hope we arrive at Arradia soon because Halt will get you back good."

"Oh well be arriving early tomorrow" Gundar said.

"Jarol storms moving in from the port side."

"Gorlaks beard" Gundar swore, " I revise that estimate ranger tell Halt were going to be in for a rough ride."


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The storm was the scariest thing I have ever been through. Will was a wonderful calming influence on all the passengers. The Skandians laughed at our fear and I wondered how they could be so calm. The horses were terrified of the plunging deck and they were fighting to get out of their stalls. I put my own fear out of my mind to comfort Coconut. Will, Gilian, Ishea and Horace did the same. I presume Halt was in his quarters and was too seasick to come calm Abelard. Alyss had not shown her face since the storm began but I presume she was terrified, seasick or both. Will did his best to comfort me, but I was sure that any minute we would hear the crack of the hull breaking.

This continued for two extremely long days and nights, and then one morning, watery sunlight broke through the clouds. Gundar looked exhausted, he had barely slept during the storm. "land ho" a sailor cried.

For the first time in days I smiled. In front of us was beautiful solid land. "That's Arradi alright, " said Gundar

That's when Halt stuck his face above the deck, "Thank heavens that's over, now Will, Gilian, prepare the Horses to disembark. Amber, pack our things into the saddle bags." and then to himself he said, "Lets see what adventures well have this time."

Within the hour we had disembarked and had met the dignitary. My first impression of him was he seemed like a bully. He assigned us ridiculously small quarters, two bedrooms with two beds between them for the six of us. Halt looked around the room and said, "pity Selethan was much more hospitable."

"They better bring us coffee," Will grumbled, "that's the only thing that will make this place livable."

"The new Wakir wants to make us angry," I observed, "like he wants an excuse to kick us out of the country."

"trading horses with Araulen was not the most popular decision," said Horace, "and I want to know where this new person stands on that decision."

"We'll figure that out in the morning," said Halt, "Gilian and Horace talk to the locals, find out what they think of this new Wakir. Alyss and I will meet with the Wakir tomorrow and Will take the apprentices and try to find the Beldum, maybe they will give us the truth and not some political story."

"Thank You," Will said to a servant bringing dinner. It was a mouthwatering plate of meats and fruit and of course coffee. We tucked in and called it a night. "Its more comfortable out in the desert," Halt grumbled.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry for disappearing of the face of the Earth. Well I'm back now and promise to finish this story. If any of my readers would like to beta this story, I would be glad to have you.**

Morning came and the Wakir's servants brought us a wonderful breakfast of fruit, coffee and bread with jam. Halt was musing over his coffee mug, most likely on the talks that would occur that day. Horace and Gilian were talking about something sword related and Ishea sat in the corner as if she didn't feel welcome. Halt finally broke the silence, "Alright; Ishea come over here, this concerns you as well. Horace and Gilian, I'll see you here tonight. Will how about we rendezvous in four or so days."

"That will be fine," said Will, "Come on girls lets see what we can figure out from some old friends. I hope they have better hospitality."

Quickly we rode out into the desert to some place where Will said we would find the Bedullin. If I didn't trust Will completely, I would say he was crazy. He wasn't even using his north seeker and when I asked all he said was, "bitter experience."

Quickly the sun reached its zenith and Will settled everyone down to rest in some red sandstone rock formations. The horses were allowed some water from a collapsible bucket. We drank sparingly from the water skins and I reminisced about the cool clear streams back home. I settled down for a nap while Will kept watch. Ishea had been very quiet and starred out into the desert lost in thought.

"Will", I asked, how did you find the Bedullin in the first place. I asked the locals abut them and they gave me the feeling this tribe was very secretive."

Will chuckled, " more accurately they found me. I was looking for Tug at the time and my northseeker malfunctioned because of all the iron in these rocks we're riding through. I was severely dehydrated when a mountain lion killed the borrowed pony I was using and one of the tribes scouts found me. I then later led the tribe to drive the blue veiled invaders out of the town they occupied. Normally, I know we wouldn't interfere in other countries politics but the blue veiled raiders had captured Halt, Gilian, the Princess and the Oberjarol Erak. Ask Halt for more details, he will gladly oblige you two with a story of how I waited until his head was about to be cut off before starting my rescue. Look at the sun Amber, should we resume riding?"

"um… The sun is past its zenith so lets pack up and get a move on.", I said

Will nodded in approval before starting to pack up the water skins.

"lets move out," Will called. We made it out of the hills and to a small water whole. Will filled all our skins with the murky water and let the horses drink their fill. We were about to set off again when a shout came from the crest of the hill. The vulnerability of our position suddenly struck me we were trapped in a valley and surrounded on all sides by horsemen with bows! "oh god," I muttered this doesn't look good.

The lead rider came forward and Will walked forward to meet him. "Umar, old friend care to put down your bows, you're scaring the two ladies here."

The rider dismounted and Will and him grasped arms in greeting.

"Will someone care to explain the situation here?", I asked.

Will stepped forward, "Umar this is Amber, my apprentice and Ishea, a friend. Ladies this is Umar and the Bedullin. We traded the desert dwellers traditional greeting, two fingers to the mouth, the forehead and back to the mouth. It signified, we talk, we consider, we eat. I remember reading about it in the cultural scrolls given to us before we left. We travelled to the Bedullin camp and Will talked about the assassination with his old friend. I assume he met him last time, and Will mentioned him saving his life once. I was wondering what lead to that, Will didn't usually need saving, I decided to ask Halt the true story later. Will was asking if the Bedullin knew anything about the exploding sticks. Will mentioned it in a joking tone but his friend was dead serious when he spoke, "They were traders from across the desert. Funny looking men with round faces and wearing robes. They ate with two pieces of wood and offered to trade the finest cloth I've seen with us. My wife bought a bit of it for a dress for our baby girl. And they offered us the exploding sticks. It was a hollow tube, made from metal like a sword. You put a round ball, some black powder in the tube and lit it with a slow burning flame. Then the powder exploded and the ball flew out. It was indurate over long distances and we didn't buy any. Too expensive and the bow and arrow has much better accuracy. "

Will pondered this for a moment, "Do you believe these traders assassinated the Wakir."

Umar replied, "I don't know, Selethan bought cloth and other goods, but like me he declined the metal sticks. If I had to guess, the Arradia for the people's party would have assassinated him. They were very vocal about Selethan's choice to send horses to Araluln."

"Is their candidate in power now?" asked Will

Umar only nodded before Gillian came in at a fast canter. Gillian said, "The princess has been attacked. Halt asked me to come and get you."

Will shot to his feet, "Gorlog's fangs." He swore, " everyone get packed be ready to leave in ten minutes!"

"May I come as well perhaps we can sell some of our horses to you, its been a good year for the foals. " said, Umar.

Will nodded his approval and hastened to pack his things.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter, thank you everyone who has reviewed this story. They make my day. I am still looking for a beta reader so anyone who is interested pm me!**

The ride back to the Arridi town was passed in silence. I was wondering who would dare attack a courier of Araulen. Araulen is a powerful country and has many allies, who would dare anger us by attacking a courier. And who were these foreigners selling exploding sticks. The thought still made me laugh but they were starting to seem more and more possible, and terrifying.

After arriving we ran to our rooms to see if Alyss was alright. Her arm was freshly bandaged and Horace was siting next to her. Halt was sitting back drinking coffee but his eyes betrayed his worry for the situation.

"What happened," asked Will after he checked Alyss was in no immediate danger.

"The Wakir's men", growled Horace, "When I get my hands on them…"

"Horace", barked Halt before continuing on in a softer voice, "The Arradia for the People's party took offence during the negotiations and pulled out their exploding sticks…"

"Guns", Horace broke in helpfully.

"Alright guns", said Halt with a glare at Horace," and fired on us. One of the projectiles scraped Alyss's arm before I could get both of them," said Halt fingering his longbow. We then ran out of the building and have been here since I sent Gillian to get you three. "

"The new Wakir ordered an attack on a foreign dignitary," Umar gasped.

Halt nodded," the Wakir said shoot them and then they fired. The accuracy was horrible, or they were untrained in how to use it. The firing speed was slow too they both only managed one shot before I got them."

Halt sat brooding for a while before saying, "Horace, tell Gundar to get the ship ready to leave as soon as possible."

Horace nodded and got up and left to find Gundar.

Halt then continued, "We are all going to leave whenever that Skandian can get the ship ready and sail just out of sight of the town. Will you and the apprentices will disembark then and find out whats going on here. We will sail North to Skandia and get another ship to come down and wait for you three. The rendezvous point will be where we dropped you off. Figure out what's going on here." Halt finished.

"We can sell you 10 colts and 5 mares for 100 each, " put in Umar.

"50 for the colts they haven't been trained yet!" Ishea replied looking cheeted

"75 for each colt," said Umar, "I will take no less."

Ishea looked at Halt before replying, "Alright that will be fine."

Halt said, "We will send the reels south from Skandia on the ship picking Will, Ishea and Amber."

Umar nodded in agreement before saying, "I will depart for home now, Will come see me if you need help on you search for answers, I would like some too."

"You will see us soon," replied Will

We departed early in the morning at first tide. The sun was barely up! I was muttering the entire ship ride about sleep being essential for a persons health. Ishea just shook her head at my mutterings. She was beginning to come out of her shell and was laughing with us at evening meal.

"Were here", yelled Gundar interrupting my musings.

"lets get the horses unloaded," replied Will.

Tug, Coconut and Ishea's horse were hoisted off the deck quickly and brought to dry land. The sun was halfway to the zenith before our little group was ready to leave.  
>"Be careful Will", Horace called.<p>

Alyss gave my mentor a peck on the cheek and I looked pointedly away. Romance was an unknown territory for me. Ishea hid her laughter at my embarrassment quickly before Will saw either of us.

"A ship will be here in a week. They will make an appearance every night until you leave," said Halt.

"Bye Halt", Will called," We'll be here in a week."

Halt nodded and Gundar yelled at the rowers to get the ship out of there. Then we turned around and set off for the town planning to spy on the Wakir and figure out what to do about him.

**Readers, lets make a deal, you review and I'll keep writing ok? PLEASE REVIEW I am wondering where to take this story. Amber and Ishea's characters will be developed more. Should the traders capture the apprentices and Will has to rescue them? I sent the other characters home because there were WAY to many people for me to write about. With only three I hope it will be more interesting. What should Ishea's horse be named if you have any ideas please include them in your review. **


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Thank you if you reviewed. If you didn't poo you! So review to help me keep writing. I think this story will be 20 chapters long or so and I hope to finish before school starts in fall. So on with the story. **

We arrived at the Bedullin camp just before sunset. Ishea was muttering about how much she hated the sand. The wind had picked up and it was blowing in our eyes. Will laid out the plan for Ishea and I, we were going into the city just before dawn and sneak into the room where the Wakir held his audiences. Will and I would hide there and wait to see the traders speak to the Wakir. Umar's spies had overheard they would be speaking to the Wakir tomorrow so we would be waiting to see what has transpired. Ishea would be waiting nearby with our horses so we could escape quickly if necessary. It sounded like a simple plan, which was good because less could go wrong. Will promised to share our intelligence with Umar and we set out for the city.

We arrived after a day of travel and slept until a few hours before dawn. I quietly rolled up my gear and strapped it onto the saddle. Will handed Ishea and I some meat and fruit the Bedullin had given us to eat in the saddle. Quickly we arrived in the city. Will told Ishea to wait under a veranda close to the Wakir's meeting chamber. The sun just peaked its head above the horizon when Will and I were in position, hidden among the rafters.

After an hour or so, the Wakir arrived talking to the merchants. They were just like Umar described them bald and short with small eyes. The most intracitly dressed one snapped at the Wakir, "My men can't keep Selethen much longer we are due to depart for home tomorrow." I perked up the merchants had the Wakir.

"Take him with you", the Wakir replied unconcerned before yelling at a servant to get some coffee.

"That was not part of the deal!" snapped the merchant, "you will claim him by tomorrow morning or we will set him go! I will not be drawn into this plot of yours. I have the money, you have the guns and as an added bonus my men have kept your predecessor out of sight. I depart at sunrise tomorrow. "

He looked like he was about to walk out and leave the Wakir to stew in his mess but a man ran into the room. "Your excellency", he said breathing heavily, "we have found one of the foreigners."

"Really", the Wakir replied, "Well done. Bring them before me. "

"Right away sir" the guard replied, "Jamak bring her in."

It took all of my self-preservation and some of my ranger training to remain silent when they brought their prisoner in. Her hair was sticky with blood and she had bruises all over her face and arms. But through that all I still recognized her, "Ishea" I breathed.

I was just about to jump down and fight, never mind my bow was unstrung and harmless across my back and I would be out numbered three to one. I just had to do something! Once glance at my mentor however shook that thought right out of my mind. He gave me the hand signal for wait and watch but his face betrayed his worry for the situation. I turned my attention back to the Wakir and Ishea looked me in the eyes. Her eyes displayed pain and fear as well as some animal hunger for revenge. I could not deny the eyes of my best friend. "I'll get you out of there Ishea, I promise," I whispered.

**Alright I have the story moving so now please review. I'm not sure exactly how I want to proceed and end this story and it is up to my reviewers. Ishea's been captured, does Amber go and rescue Ishea without Will's permission and help? Do Will and Amber have a big fight about whether to rescue Ishea or track the traders? Please review, I'm begging you guys, pleaseeee.**


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The meeting seemed to drag on for eternity though Will later assured me it was only five minutes. Then finally the false Wakir left and the guards dragged Ishea out of the room. Will and I quickly made our way out of the building before running to where our horses were tied. All three of our mounts were still there making me wonder why they hadn't been taken. Will said, "They must have assumed she was only watching them for someone else. Come he said, lets go back to camp. We need to come up with a plan."

The ride back to camp was silent. I was almost bouncing with nervous energy waiting to be expended and I envied Will who was riding Tug as calmly as ever. Ishea's horse followed along without a lead. I realized I had never asked Ishea her horse's name and the red burning of shame came over me. I promised myself _when _we rescued her, because it will happen, we would become close friends. After an eternity we reached camp. Will simply went about the menial tasks of cleaning the horses feet, feeding and watering them without a sound and I just snapped. "STOP ACTING SO NORMAL", I yelled, "ISHEA HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY SOME THUGS AND YOU ARE ACTING LIKE ITS JUST AN ORDINARY DAY!"

Will turned toward me without a sound and had no expression on his face. "What would you do about it. Do you have a plan created with the resources we have to rescue Ishea and the Wakir? Are you ready to discuss this as a strategist, as a ranger. Calm yourself, take care of Coconut and then come ready to discuss our options." Will didn't raise his voice throughout his lecture but he simply oozed authority. And what made it worse was, he was absolutely right, I wasn't acting like a ranger. Once the crisis is over you can release the emotions, the fear, and the anger but until everyone is safe and the job is done, we must remain professional. And so I took care of Coconut before joining Will who was sitting cross legged by the fire looking over the map of the surrounding area.

"Alright", Will said, "are you ready to plan our attack"

I nodded my assent and Will continued, "The traders will be heading to these wells before crossing the rest of the desert. I will ask the Bedullin to come with me and we will force the traders to surrender Selethan. You and a Bedullin scout will find Ishea. You don't have much training so be careful, this is a delicate situation and I don't want to have to rescue you and Ishea. I wouldn't normally give you a solo assignment but circumstances require it. You will need to rely heavily on the Bedullin scout he knows the city and its protection far better than you and I do. Get a good nights sleep, and we'll set out at first light.

At dawn we set out to the Bedullin camp. The chieftain agreed to Will's plan and assigned Talmar, one of the more experienced scouts to work with me. He was tall, strong and older than Will with a faded scar across his cheek. "Good-bye Will", I said, "good luck".

"Good luck to you as well, Amber watch and listen if you are not sure what to do. Listen and be safe. That is my advice to you. We will rendezvous where the ship will pick us up. Now get a move on and don't look back."

We mounted our hoses and Talmar and I turned toward the city while Will set off with some of the best Bedullin warriors. We rode up onto the hills overlooking the city and I said, "So it begins, right here, right now" feeling the weight of the world resting on my shoulders.

**Yay a new chapter is done. So I lied in my last authors note. School starts on Tuesday and I am not near the end of this story. Now I am back onto a normal schedule because of school I will try for weekly updates every Friday. Please review it motivates me so much and I save each and every review. I will finish this story and I thank my faithful readers. **

**Wolfdragonz**


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Talmar was eying me. It was very disconcerting and I was wondering what he was thinking. Would he be willing to work with a little girl with barely any training on a rescue mission? Would he be constantly judging my competence and report every error I made to Will? Hell, would we even succeed on this mission or would I blow it before we rescued Ishea? Scenarios were racing through my head, each worse than the last. Talmar then said, "It is dusk now, time to go."

At last I thought, maybe some action would drive away the horrible thoughts running through my mind. Under the cover of the shadows we snuck into the city and settled into a position to tackle two guards. Talmar knocked his target out quickly but my guard was ready for my attack and I couldn't subdue him. Talmar came up behind the guard I was fighting with and knocked him out for me. "to slow", he said, "you must be faster next time."

My heart sank, what would he say to Will, and how will we manage to complete the mission if I was already messing up so early? Talmar and I changed into the guard's uniforms before we set off to the government buildings. The watch was about to change and we replaced the two guards at the front of the building. Once they left, we snuck inside, the real replacements would be coming soon and be none the wiser of what had happened. Guards don't have to be the sharpest tools in the shed if you understand my meaning. Talmar and I communicated by hand signals for him to check the right passage for the door to the prison cells and I would check the left. The doors were only fastened by a combination of two latches effectively keeping the prisoners in but allowing easy access.

I was on the second to last door on the left wing when I heard footsteps. If it was a guard, I was in trouble. The guards should be occupied by a keg of a fermented desert fruit the Bedullin were fond of. Talmar and I had anonymously provided the alcoholic beverage earlier that evening in order to keep the guards occupied. I silently unlocked the door and slipped inside hoping that the person would not relock the door. The footsteps passed and I heard the voice of Talmar say, "Amber, I have found the prison cells come out and help me find your friend." I opened the door and turned around to close it but what I saw made my blood run cold. My friend was tied to the wall, spread eagled and her head was hanging limp.

"Talmar", I hissed, "come in here, I found Ishea and", my voice broke on the last part, "she's hurt." Talmar walked into the small room, most probably an interrogation room my mind supplied. He took one look at Ishea and said, "Is she alive?"

"I don't know", I said, "I'm afraid to know".

Talmar replied, "Go check for a pulse and if she's breathing, now" The now was said in a slightly louder whisper and a commanding tone.

I walked forward and grasped her hand. It was warm and I forced my shaking fingers to take her pulse. "Please don't be dead", I whispered. Her pulse was faint, or maybe it was just my shaking hand but it was there. My friend wasn't dead; she would be coming back to Araulen with us. My body was numb with relief and I had a hard time undoing the leather thongs tying her arms and ankles to the wall. Ishea slid down to the floor but as I was about to pick her up Talmar was there. He picked Ishea up in his strong arms before I could even contemplate what I should do next. He nodded at me and said, "String your bow, and be ready to fight."

We crept outside just in time to see a soldier run up and begin to report that the men we tied up had been found. I heard Talmar utter a quiet curse and I quickly shot the man. This wasn't the wisest decision because the two guards by the doorway drew their sabers and rushed at us. I only had time to shoot one more arrow, which went wide before I dropped my bow and drew my knives. I hadn't much practice but Will showed me the basics of the double knife defense. I was terrified, they were trained swordsmen and I was barely an apprentice ranger. Then there was no more time for thinking because they were upon me. Talmar rushed out behind me in order to tie Ishea to the horses and ready our escape. I hoped he would be quick, I could really use some help.

The swords men were not too terribly fast and that allowed me to desperately hold my own. However, I could hear the battle cries of reinforcements drawing closer. One of the swordsmen slashed my arm open, but the stroke carried him off balance and I slit his throat. The other swordsmen stepped up his attack, enraged by the death of his comrade. I was loosing ground and being pushed back into the building but Talmar was there. He decapitated the soldier and gave me Coconuts reins. I prepared to mount Coconut when a wave of dizziness came over me. I looked down and saw many small cuts along with the deep gash on my arm, just above my elbow. I touched the wound and my fingers came away covered in blood. Talmar bending over me was the last thing I remember before passing out.

**Yay cliffhangers. Hay, at least I'm updating regularly. Is anyone still reading this story or am I writing for no one. Well I will finish this story for nobody if I need to. I didn't want Will and Amber to fight because, one I have no clue how to write it and two it just didn't seem to work with how I wanted the story to progress. Hopefully some one will review this chapter and the next on will be up on October 3****rd****. **

**Wolfdragonz**


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Voices were talking over me loud and fast but entirely incomprehensible to my muddled thoughts. I tried to open my eyes but all I could manage was a low groan from the effort. The voices stopped for a second before continuing at a louder faster pace. My thoughts were coming up to speed and I groaned again before turning on my side. "Five more minutes", I mumbled.

One voice was insistent it was telling me to wake up now! The voice was familiar and my brain was operating too slowly to provide a name for it. The voice kept talking and finally my brain agreed to follow my commands and provided a name for it, "Will", I gasped.

My thoughts caught up to reality and identified the voices; there were three people talking, Will, Talmar and a unfamiliar woman. Wills voice spoke again gently this time, "Come on Amber, open your eyes."

I used my available energy and gave the unbelievable amount, which was needed to force my eyes to open. Immediately the bright light assaulted my eyes and I was forced to close them. Tears streamed from my irritated eyes and I cursed them in the depths of my mind. "Will", I said hopeful that my mentor was there and would explain what happened. The details after I engaged the guards were kind of hazy.

I opened my eyes again thankful when no further pain assaulted them. And asked quickly "Did we succeed? Is Ishea safe? Will why are you here? Talmar are you ok? Who…"

Will interrupted me amusement coloring his voice," would you like answers to any of your questions?" Then he smacked his head, "If I was this bad it's a wonder Halt and I are still alive after my apprenticeship. Now for your questions Ishea is safe, she is currently sleeping over there." Will gestured to the other side of the tent where Ishea was sleeping peacefully. Then he continued, "I confronted the traitors and that is a story for another time but suffice it to say the Selethan is safe and currently working to regain leadership in his city. Talmar sustained no wounds during the rescue and was able to stop the blood loss before you died."

Will's voice caught a little on the last word, and the thought of death chilled me to the bone. I hadn't ever thought much about it, I knew it was inevitable but for it to be so close. It was scary. Will gave me a glance of pity, as if he knew what I was thinking before introducing the strange woman. She was Cielema, Umar's wife and she was the village's healer. She apparently helped Will when he was here last. I made a mental not to ask Halt about that mission, it sounded exciting. Another part off me wondered was this the whole life of a ranger, to throw oneself into danger time and time again attempting to help others?

Will's voice interrupted my thoughts again, "You shouldn't get up Amber, you lost a lot of blood and currently you're pretty weak. Cielema went to bring you a platter of food."

I only nodded in reply; I felt the tiredness I had shook of earlier come back. I ate the food Cielema gave me and some part of my mind mildly noted it was excellent. I thanked Cielema before promptly falling back asleep.

The next time I woke it was night, Will was sleeping on a chair that was set up in a corner of the large tent. I stood up and swayed but managed to stay on my feet. Smiling at my accomplishment I walked over to Ishea's bed. She was still sleeping soundly but I noted her breathing was stable and she looked a whole lot better than she did when I rescued her. Her bruises were fading and there were poultices on her wrists helping to heal them where the cuffs rubbed them raw. I took her hand and whispered, "All is well now, we can sleep in peace", before walking back to my bed and settling myself in it. "Aal izz well now", I repeated to myself before drifting back into dreamland.

**I am continuing my regular update campaign, I am quite proud of myself. I may be persuaded to write Wills story in a one shot if my readers ask for it. This chapter was a little fluff and the reuniting of our young heroine and her master. Aal izz well is from a film, three idiots, I recommend it. I am planning on finishing the story in a couple more chapters dealing with returning home and addressing Amber's self esteem and her opinions on a ranger's life. I am already planning one oneshot featuring Halt taking place sometime after this stories completion. End of lengthy authors note, PLEASE REVIEW with your opinions and suggestions. **

**Wolfdragonz**


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning I awoke to the morning sun seeping through the thick canvass walls of the tent. Will was still fast asleep with drool running down his face. I smiled, that would be perfect blackmail material! A loud yawn from the other side of the tent alerted me to the fact that Ishea was waking up. Cielema walked into the tent with three plates heaped full of delicious food. The smell of the coffee she was also carrying woke Will up from his slumber.

"Coffee", he said sleepily while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No Will", I replied sarcastically, "Its heated mud".

"Well someone must feel better", he remarked with a small chuckle, "You even have your sarcasm back. You know, maybe you should have stayed incapacitated longer, it probably would be easier to deal with you."

"I feel unloved" I replied with mock hurt and dug into my breakfast with gusto enjoying the light meal the Bedullin provided for us. "Cielema", I said, " You are an amazing cook."

She smiled and said, " Its thanks enough to see someone enjoy my food". She then gathered up the plates and left the three of us to talk.

Will looked over at Ishea first and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Ishea paused and tipped her head to one side, pondering the question. She finally decided what to say and replied, "I feel much better than I did the last time I was awake."

Will appeared satisfied with her answer and turned to me and said, "I know you feel well enough to be sarcastic so you're out of the woods. So now I want to hear your account of your first solo mission."

I paused for a moment and Ishea as if sensing the reason for my hesitation came over to sit next to me on my cot. I then began to tell my tale and I didn't hold back anything, explaining all my shortcomings, every failure that happened. Will's comment about wanting to hear my story indicated he had already spoken with Talmar. What did Talmar say about me? And what if Will found my efforts inadequate? What if the mission showed I didn't show enough talent to be an apprentice? Girls weren't usually accepted into the corps, he had a reason to dismiss me already. I felt a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach as worries overran my mind. When I finished my story I lowered my eyes to the cot I was sitting on with Ishea in shame. Why would Will keep wasting his time with a Girl who obviously didn't have enough talent to become a ranger?

Will was silent for what felt like an eternity before saying something that shocked me to the core. "Amber, you did well"

"What", the words leapt from my mouth, "But I allowed my guard to drop in the fight and didn't even realize I was injured, and I passed out on my partner, and I couldn't even do my job on the mission." By now I was rambling, the words were rushing out of my mouth in a jumble with no sort of order or structure, each and everyone of them pointing to my inadequacy. Ishea just wrapped her arms around me offering silent comfort trying in her own way to cease my ramblings.

"Amber", Will said quietly and then repeated my name louder when I didn't respond, "Amber".

I stopped and closed my mouth with and audible click. "Amber" Will shook his head and said, "Why would you ever think you were inadequate? For god's sake Amber, you've only been an apprentice for two months now. Why would you think that I would find you inadequate without training? What have I told you about rangers?"

"Um, lots of things", I said still not meeting Wills eyes thankful for Ishea's presence by my side.

"Rangers and how we practice", Will said patiently trying for a specific mantra.

I commanded my mind to go back to the beginning of my apprenticeship; it felt so long ago, not just two short months. I went through my memories of lessons in the shady clearing, how Will teased and encouraged me and one phrase stuck out from when Will was teaching me to throw my knives. " An ordinary person practices until he gets it right", I repeated, "A ranger practices until he never gets it wrong".

"And how would you have had enough practice in the two months of our partnership to get to that level?", Will queried.

I smiled, Will was cheering me up, something no one else had been able to do since I left the palace ward. I sensed somewhere inside of me that he would be cheering me up many times during our years together. Will said he didn't think I was a failure at all.

I stood up, making my way out of Ishea's arms and closed my eyes for the duration of the dizziness, before walking over to my mentor and threw my arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you Will", whispered, "Thank you"

**Alright another chapter, more fluff and a resolution of Amber's self esteem issues for the moment. So next chapter you can look forward to their reuniting with Halt and friends. They will also settle the deal over the horses. I am working on a oneshot centering around Halt after the ending of this story. If you have any suggestions for how you want me to wrap up the story or develop Ishea's or Amber's characters tell me. Thank you and please review**

**Wolfdragonz **


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The following day after another amazing breakfast courtesy to Cielema, we set off for the coast. Ishea and I had been declared well enough to travel but were told to take it easy because in our exhausted states we would be more susceptible to heat exhaustion. Will thanked the Bedullin for their generous hospitality and we left. I still was carrying the warm bundle of joy in my chest from Will's praise and it staved off the discomfort caused by the sand and sun. Ishea was trying to hide her laughter at my behavior. I mean really, we were safe, going home and Will was pleased with my performance. There was plenty to be happy about, so the reason why she wouldn't stop snickering is beyond me.

The night before had been interesting I reflected, _we were looking at the colts and several stood out to me as excellent mounts. There was one black mare that was stunningly beautiful and she had the looks of a racer. I quietly pointed her out to Ishea and she showed stunning powers in negotiating for which horses could come back home with us. At the end we had picked out 15 healthy looking colts and mares. Umar was muttering under his breath about being cheated while I looked on with amusement and helped ready the horses for the journey. The greatest shock came later though when I was walking around the outside of the camp to take a break from the celebrations and I saw Alberard and the stunning black mare named Shadow being friendly with each other. I came back into camp half stunned and explained in a whispering embarrassed voice what I had seen. _Hmm, I thought, that would give her a reason for smirking. I would plan my revenge for her laughter at my embarrassment. Maybe the Skandians would help me, now there is a thought.

The sight of the open water interrupted my thoughts, dusk was falling and there was a ship just on the edge of the horizon coming out way. Ishea laughed at the sight of the sea and our ticket home, while Will pumped his arms up and down. My mentor's actions sent both of us girls into peals of laughter, while Will crossed his arms and acted hurt. I just smiled some more and challenged Ishea to a race down to the sea, Will followed behind with the purchased colts and Coconut and I splashed into the sea seconds before Ishea and Etoile did. I smiled, all was well here and we were going home.

The ship took about half an hour more before it reached shore. We quickly loaded the horses into the hold, taking care with our new purchases, as they had never been on a ship before. Once all the horses were settled we set off and had a meal on the deck, we had roast duck, cooked just before the wolfship left Skandia. After dinner Will, Ishea and I went to visit Halt in his cabin. Will said nothing about what this meeting was supposed to be about and I was slightly worried. I squeezed Ishea's hand in support and to comfort myself before entering the room with Halt sitting down waiting for us. Three chairs had been laid out and we sat. Only then did Halt speak, "I can read whatever report you submit to the corps but I want the story from you," Halt looked strait into my eyes and said, "start talking."

I was nervous Will had judged me worthy, but what about the legendary Halt. Will had his own legend but he was warm and friendly. Halt was older, and more withdrawn. I couldn't claim to know the old grizzled ranger well at all. He was my superior though and obediently I told the story that I had told Will. Halt remained expressionless but I continued knowing that whatever happened I would have Ishea as my friend. When I had finished Halt looked at me for a good minute or two. This was slightly freaking me out but I did my best to not show my nervousness. Halt then turned to Will and said, "She's most certainly rough around the edges but she's worth working for in order to polish her up." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled while Ishea squeezed my hand in support. I was going to be a ranger, it was the best feeling in the world, and I had a wonderful mentor and friend to share it with.

**Sorry about no update last week, but it was homecoming week and I didn't have time to write a chapter. Alright, so there almost home one or two more chapters I think. A promise to my faithful reader there will be more pie before the story is over. Any other suggestions I will do my best to incorporate in the final chapters of this story. Thank you guys so much :D**

**Wolfdragonz **


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The voyage seemed to be shorter returning home, but maybe it was my continued feeling of euphoria from Halt's praise. The new horses were restless and Ishea was in a constant state of worry over them. I reflected that I was lucky to have a mentor to be there with me, my friend was on her own. I did my best to help her keep the horses calm. The wolfships bellow-deck was very cramped with all the horses, and they were not happy about it. When land was sighted a very ragged and sleep deprived Ishea stumbled onto the deck to see our homeland for the first time in weeks. She smiled and turned to give me a hug, "We did it," she said, "we did it and we made it home."

I smiled before replying, "Yes we did, " then we ran over to the middle of the ship so we could be the first onto shore. We ran down the ramp, laughing for joy at being home. Only then did I look at our welcoming party and it took all of my self-control not to let my jaw drop. I felt Ishea bump into my side and we stared at princess Cassandra in her royal robe, on Horace's arm. She looked positively regal and Horace looked every part the handsome knight he was. Will and Halt descended from the ship along with Gundar. Halt greeted Cassandra before moving on to a man wearing ranger's cloak that I didn't recognize. "Crowley," Halt said, "I will give you our report personally, and I have an item that will interest you and the King."

"Welcome back", Crowley said warmly, "I think the report can wait until after the feast."

Horace's stomach growled, "Food," he said hopefully.

Will laughed saying, "Lets hurry up and unload the ship and then go feed Horace before he starts consuming everyone around him. Your crew are of course invited Gundar."

"Well be glad to be there," the Skandian replied.

It took half the afternoon to unload all the horses; the new ones particularly hated the crane we used to hoist them off the deck. Ishea was running around trying to calm them all at once with Horace, the rangers, and I assisting. Finally all the horses were all back on solid ground before we moved off to Redmont.

The feast that night contained some of the best food I had ever eaten. Jenny and Master Chub created a feast completely made out of pies. There were meat pies of many kinds as well as cream pies, and fruit pies. My favorite was the chocolate cream pie, Ishea liked the fruit pies and ate so much that she nearly turned green and exploded. Halt was quietly sharing a pie with lady Pauline who seemed very happy to have her husband back safely. Alyss was talking to Will who were sharing a cherry pie with lots of whipped cream. Cassandra and Horace were very happily sampling different pies and there were many other noblemen of the court eating different kinds of pie.

Late that night when we were all going home from the delightful feast, I rode alongside Ishea and helped herd all the new horses back to Old Bob's house. Ishea was happily describing the plans she had for breeding and raising the new colts. Some of the horses would be given to the horse-master at Redmont, but most would stay with the rangers. The sky was clear, the moon was full, and the insects were singing their interesting songs. We herded the horses into the fenced field before I dismounted and hugged my new friend fiercely. "We won't see each other as much now, " I said.

"It will be ok," Ishea said, "we have a lifetime to be together and we'll be busy; I wouldn't want it any other way.

I just hugged my friend as words failed me and Ishea stroked my hair giving me the comfort I desperately needed. "Go," she said, " Become a ranger, earn your oak leaf and I will be the there to celebrate your rightful earning of the bronze oak leaf."

"Thank you," I said, the words were so inadequate for my feelings but Ishea nodded and she understood. "Good luck to you as well, enjoy the new colts."

Ishea smiled and said, "I'll see you soon."

Then I mounted my horse and rode off turning around in the saddle to watch Ishea grow smaller. I waved goodbye one last time before clapping my heels to Coconuts flanks and racing home, back to my mentor and my training, with the promise in my heart to see my best friend soon.

_Several months later_

I rode home from the gathering side by side with Will. I had passed my first year trials with flying colors and I had the comfortable weight of the bronze oak leaf resting around my neck. I smiled and turned to Will saying challengingly, "I'll race you the last few kilometers to the cabin."

Will tossed back, "Your on" and we took off, it was a long race, close to 10 kilometers, but ranger horses were bred for distances. We stayed close until we both caught sight of our home and we urged our horses to their fastest. Coconut and I sailed past the cabin half a pace before Tug and Will did. I dismounted laughing and heard another musical laugh I knew so well.

"Ishea," I cried, "you're here." We laughed and talked about everything that had happened since we saw each other last. I smiled as I looked around my new home; all was well.

_finis _

**Hay the story is done. OMG this has spanned a year of my life. I'm rereading the beginning of my story to make sure I wrapped everything up and I realize I've changed so much since I started my story. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and stayed with me through periods of no updates. Thank you guest for your review; I will take your critiques into consideration when writing my next story. Anyone like star wars? My oneshot continuation of this story featuring Halt will be up soon, hopefully next Friday. Thank you so much everyone who has read this story and I appreciate you guys so much. **

**Wolfdragonz **


End file.
